


pastel e-cigarettes (kagehina)

by cinnamontoastapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Triggers, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastapple/pseuds/cinnamontoastapple
Summary: a kagehina one shot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	pastel e-cigarettes (kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the show euphoria on hbo. highly recommend it. anyways, read this story with caution. if you are easily triggered, don't read!!!

"you know those e-cigs are bad for you, kageyama?" said boy shrugged, taking another long hit from his disposable vape. 

"why does it matter, would you prefer real cigarettes, dumbass?" frowning, the ginger poked the raven head on his cheek. 

"first off, rude. second off, i would prefer neither and you know that." shrugging once again, kageyama took one more hit before shoving the device into his pocket. hinata sighed and stood up, dusting the snow off his ass. what? it snowed a lot earlier. 

snickering, kageyama took hinata's small hand into his own, walking them both back to the ginger's home. the blue-eyed boy was sleeping over per usual. it was routine for kageyama to spend the night at hinata's every weekend since he came back from rehab. the former's family didn't want to have anything to do with their son and hinata's mom didn't seem to mind. 

"say kageyama, why don't we have sex tonight?"

hinata got shoved into a giant hill of snow. 

"welcome back- oh! hinata shoyo! you are getting water and snow all over the floor-" 

looking at the raven head with a pleading look to be saved, kageyama simply ignored him and smirked as he walked past the two and into the living space, where natsu sat on the floor, playing with her dolls. 

the other two were still going at it. 

hinata was sure to get bakeyama back for this one.

"how much are you willing to sell?" 

"20 grams plus i'll throw in some bars."

licking his lips, tobio gave the man 110,000 yen. 

"thanks tobio~." nodding the man off, kageyama stumbled through the streets of his town, taking swigs from his flask whilst popping down a couple of pills. 

he hated doing this, but this was the only way he could feel something. 

nothing and no one could ever make him feel again. nothing except for the drugs and alcohol. god how he loved those two things. 

he was a walking contradiction. 

"hey tobio-chan, wanna get high?" kageyama was 13 when he smoked weed for the first time. he had no idea what it was, what it did, or why it smelled so bad. but here he was with his senior, whom he trusted a lot, about to smoke the fattest joint japan has ever seen. 

from then on out, it only got worse.

"what the fuck oikawa! give me the fucking acid!" he banged hard on the aforementioned's door. 

"no tobio-chan, not after what happened last friday. you almost fucking died!" 

"god dammit but i didn't! please oikawa!" he wouldn't stop banging. 

"please! i'll do anything, i fucking need it! you fucking prick, GIVE IT TO ME!" 

and that was only the beginning. 

"alright guys, time to eat up!" instantly, hinata began digging into his food, while the little princess took tiny spoon fulls of her soup. 

eyeing his friend, kageyama relished the warmth that lit up inside whenever he saw shoyo taking care of himself again. it let him know that he was well. he was eating. he was happy. he was alive. 

it was so bright. he had no idea as to where he was or who he was. all the raven head knew was that he was drugged out of his mind. but holy fucking shit did he feel good. time was an illusion and he was shifting into different dimensions. walking in slow motion to seeing the meaning of life, kageyama let his body do the work while his mind rested at his toes. 

there were people all around him feeling the same sensation, the same emotions, the same energy. everyone in the room had become one. the blood in their veins was replaced by vodka, while the bones in their body was replaced by cocaine and lsd. such an intoxicating feeling yet kageyama fucking loved it. 

he injected the substance of pure heroin into the vein on his right arm. 

he ate shrooms, downing it with coke and rum. 

he felt everything. 

he was the king of the world. 

the two boys now laid side by side, staring into each other's eyes. why? they don't know, it was just comforting. so, so comforting. 

hinata often worried about his friend. sometimes, the tiny ginger would have the worst nightmares, causing him to wake up screaming and crying out in pure agony. the nightmare being a memory. 

"kageyama-kun, why didn't you eat dinner? you were complaining about how hungry you were earlier?" smiling, kageyama placed his hand on shoyo's face, rubbing circles into his cheeks with his thumb. then, smiling goofily, he spoke. 

"i was just doing that to piss you off, dumbass." hinata puffed and shoved the boy softly. 

"bakeyama." 

"what the fuck are these?" he spat, looking at the rectangular object. 

"they are called juuls idiot, they are super popular in the states right now. i managed to cop some from an international friend." 

"impressive oikawa-san, didn't know you had it in you." 

"fuck you. anyways, i'm selling them for 20,000 yen each, you interested?" 

kageyama has done damn near everything at this point, except this. this is new. he craved new. 

"i felt kind of bad that i could no longer be your plug, so i figured this is a way to repay." 

"i want fucking adderall, not this stupid shit." the raven head said. he truly wasn't interested in the juuls, but he was desperate. 

"how about this, i give you one for free to let you try it out. and if you want more, i'll happily give you some. i would much rather have you smoking these than injecting unknown shit into your body. i care about you tobio-chan, don't wanna see you end up like iwazumi." 

"don't be such a sap and give me the damn thing." he yanked it out of his hands and took a very large hit. after a few seconds, he felt a buzz, but it wasn't anything spectacular. however, it will have to do until he can find a new dealer. 

"fuck you oikawa." 

"love you too, tobio-chan~"

"shoyo." the said boy's ears perked up at the use of his first name. 

"hm?" 

"i change my mind, i want to make love to you." kageyama said, with the most straightest face ever (but if you looked closely, there was a faint blush on his pale cheeks). 

stuttering out, hinata said, "b-bakeyama! i was just kidding! we aren't g-gay!" he gulped. hinata knew what he wanted. he just wasn't ready to face it. however, knowing kageyama was on the same page, he might have a change in thought. 

"shoyo... you know i love you right?" ah fuck it. 

hinata smashed his lips into kageyama's. 

"i can't fucking believe you kageyama tobio! i thought you stopped!" 

slurring on his words, he spoke to the very loud phone. why was it so loud? 

"b-becausssse you f-fuckin c-cut me o-ooff shitty-kawa!" he heard the other end groan. 

"i'm no longer selling shit to you anymore tobio-chan, i don't wanna see you destroy yourself." this enraged kageyama. 

"a-are youuuu f-f-fucking kidding me? i-it's your f-fault! you're th-the reason i-i ended up like this!" oikawa sighed with a heavy heart because he knew tobio-chan was partially right. he did start his junior on all of this mess, but he never knew he would take it this far, get this addicted. 

"you're right tobio-chan, and i'm so sorry. that's why i'm stopping this right now before it's too late." 

"shut the fuck up oikawa! i fucking hate you! piece of shit, such a fucking hypocrite. fuck you!" kageyama hung up and slammed his phone into the concrete. heaving slightly, he made his way inside his new dealer's place. 

he needed more. 

crying, he was now crying on the curb outside a local mcdonald's. he tried calling oikawa back and even left several voicemails and messages. he eventually stopped and assumed the elder was now asleep (although he probably wasn't sleeping well). standing up, he put his backpack on, which now contained a shit ton of new drugs, some he's never heard of and some he's familiar with. he couldn't wait to try them. 

as said before, a walking contradiction. 

believe it or not, he had sobered up since his call. when he retrieved the drugs, he wasn't in his usual withdrawal state, which consisted of violence and lots of screaming. like lots of screaming. whenever he got into these states, he would hit his vape or go find someone to fuck, whether it'd be a guy or a girl. he didn't care. 

he began his walk home. it was now 2 am and he figured his parents were asleep. they stopped caring about their son the moment they found his small weed stash under his bed when he was 14. that was 3 years ago. 

living out in the country, there were hardly any street lights, so it wasn't a surprise when he had ran into something. however, what did surprise him was that the thing he had ran into was a person. 

their lips molded together like clay. hinata dreamed of this day happening. having a crush on your best friend kind of sucks, except when it doesn't. he knew everything about the tall male. everything. and he didn't care. he knew kageyama was trying to get better. he could see it with each passing day. the boy's skin started to look more colorful and full of life. hinata was so proud. 

suddenly, clothes were discarded.

the person he had ran into fell right onto their face, releasing out a painful groan. 

"o-oi! watch where you're going kid." was all kageyama said before walking off in the direction of his home. 

well he tried to at least. 

the stranger he bumped into was now gripping the bottom of the blue-eyed boy's jeans. 

"y-you aren't gonna help me up?" 

"uh, no?" making a disgruntled noise, the boy stood back up on his feet, and that's when kageyama noticed how short the boy was. 

"pft, no wonder i bumped into you, you're so tiny i can barely see you!" he was now laughing as the stranger pouted angrily, contemplating on kicking the taller male in the shin. as kageyama died down, he saw the look on smaller male's face. 

"don't even think about it shrimpy." 

"why not? i'm the perfect height~ and it's very accessible." he said with a smug look. scoffing, kageyama began to walk away again. 

he assumed alone but guess not. 

"hey hey wait up!" sighing, the raven head kept walking in the direction of his home, paying no attention to the short ginger. 

"boy you really do use those long legs huh?" that made kageyama smirk and begin to walk faster. 

"oi! wait up!" eventually the two came to a stop. kageyama looked at the boy expectantly. 

"well? if you have something to say, say it now, dumbass." 

the ginger rolled his eyes but spoke anyways. 

"why are you crying?" 

little love bites littered hinata's skin and boy did he adore it. he couldn't see them yet but he could feel them every time kageyama would sink his teeth in or suck harshly at his pale skin. 

letting out a string of tiny moans, hinata was engulfed by everything kageyama tobio. 

"just so you know, you don't have to worry about my parents, they are in bed already." 

kageyama isn't sure how this tiny person ended up at HIS house in HIS room, but things happen. 

he also learned that tiny ginger's name was hinata, hinata shoyo. and although he won't admit it, kageyama liked the way his name rolled of his tongue. it reminded him of the drugs that took up his entire being. it was familiar, but exciting. 

"anyways shrimpy, why were you out so late, hm?" kageyama didn't really care, but he hated silence whenever he wasn't on something. he would much rather hear this annoying person talk than be alone with his thoughts. 

he could see how hinata was visibly uncomfortable. 

"u-uh my dad and mom were fighting so i just had to get out of there." he spoke quietly. kageyama tilted his head, looking at the boy strangely. suppose it's not common for parents to constantly be arguing.

"what were they fighting about?" 

"me." 

"a-ah~~ tobio!" with every drop of sweat that rolled down their bodies, an angel cried from above. the act in itself was so sinful but it felt so heavenly. 

hinata will never forget this feeling. 

days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. neither kageyama nor hinata expected to grow so close to each other, but here they were. walking from school to hinata's house almost everyday. 

kageyama had been clean since the day they met. he isn't really sure on how or why he is. he thought maybe it was because he found a new drug, something else that he could take a drag off of and feel so euphoric. well, whatever it was, he wasn't complaining. 

he had finally found something, or rather someone, that made him feel again. he wanted to cherish that forever. 

"i'm so proud of you tobio-chan!" oikawa was crying as he hugged his junior to his chest tightly. not to be so doubtful of the raven head, but he never thought kageyama would find happiness. yet he did. oikawa thanked the gods for hinata shoyo everyday. 

of course, oikawa had figured it was the perfect time to celebrate. so, as his treat, he invited the guest of honor (and his boyfriend, as he likes to tease) along with other friends, out to eat, because who doesn't enjoy a nice meal every now and then? 

kageyama was finally starting to get his life back on track. and everyone who cared for him, were so proud. so very proud.

"i'm gonna put it in okay?" he spoke gently, calming all of hinata's nerves away. god he loved him. using one hand to hold hinata's, and the other to guide himself, he gave hinata a reassuring squeeze. 

"i'll take care of you. i always do." hinata began to cry. 

the bass vibrated throughout his body as he snorted a line, and another line, and another one, and another, and another one after that. he had just taken some molly shortly before this. would his heart restart? maybe, but he didn't care. 

him and hinata has gotten into a small fight over some stupid video game, so why has kageyama relapsed? let alone relapse this hard? he had no clue as to where he was or what time it was, he just knew that he needed to escape. 

after their argument, hinata kicked kageyama out of his house. of course his mother gave kageyama hug and told him everything will work out. 

kageyama hoped so. 

he wouldn't dare tell shoyo this now, but he loved him. 

so fucking much. 

"you are doing so good for me. keep pushing okay? we are almost th-there." hinata whined and clawed at kageyama's back as they made love. 

just as the ginger was nearing, kageyama pulled his head out of hinata's neck and looked him in the eyes. 

"you need to let go hinata." 

"kageyama! where are you!?" hinata screamed out as he continued to search the streets. he looked everywhere, having made at least two laps around the town on his bike, but no kageyama. 

it has been a week since their argument, and kageyama just suddenly disappeared. 

of course hinata's mind drifted off to the worst possible scenarios, but he couldn't help it. he loved kageyama. 

and when he found him, he was going to tell him just that.

kageyama slowly let go of hinata's hands and instead cupped his tear stained cheeks. 

"you need to let go." 

after a couple hours of searching, hinata finally arrived to a spot where he hadn't even thought about looking. the place being where him and kageyama first met. 

pulling up on this bike, he noticed a lump on the side of the road. it was fairly large and barely moving. 

dropping his bike without a care, he rushed to the lump. but as he neared and saw what the lump was, he dropped to his knees. 

"i-i don't w-want to! i love you kageyama! please don't leave me! i-i need you!" 

letting out the most piercing scream, hinata began to sob as he hunched over the body. 

kageyama's body. 

there what appeared to be foam coming out of the mouth along with remnants of vomit. lots of scratches and soars along his arms and veins. looking sickly thin with hallowed cheeks and purple blotches littering his skin. 

hinata couldn't do anything at that moment but cry, cry, and cry. 

he had no idea how long he stayed there with kageyama's body. 

he had gotten his jacket off and used it to clean up the raven head's mouth. he also leaned his body against his own small frame. normally this would be difficult for hinata, but kageyama was as light as a feather. the ginger isn't sure how long his body has been here. it didn't seem to decompose a whole lot, as most of kageyama's unique features were still prominent, just a little more dull. but there was no warmth, no heart beat, nothing. 

after what felt like hours of crying and cuddling with the deceased body, hinata finally called the police along with his mom. 

the sun was finally up by the time the police showed and his mom soon followed. 

as men came toward the pair, hinata looked at kageyama's face one last time, before kissing his chapped lips lightly, whispering, "i love you, kageyama tobio." 

"i love you hinata shoyo, stay strong for me okay?" hinata tried reaching out to kageyama, but the icy-eyed boy had already vanished. kageyama was now gone forever. 

hinata had finally drifted off to sleep after hours of silently crying. however, when the sun rose that morning, hinata never woke up. 

the end.


End file.
